Cracked
by dontfall
Summary: Adam can't stop thinking of the new girl at his school, Becky Baker. Will there relationship as friends change when Becky kisses him one night? Or was she confused and made a mistake? Does Becky like Adam or is he just reading into it too much? Read to find out. Please review this, this is my 1st story so I'm going to need all the tips I can get.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter.1- From Night to Darker**

_Adam Torres_

"Hey Eli isn't that Bible Girl?" I called over as my best friend came from the shadows.

"Yup, it looks like Little Miss Sunshine's here to see the play." He said sarcastically while he went to do last minute changes to the way the actors would go out.

There she was again, sitting in the third row waiting for the lights to brighten. Her stormy blue eyes fixed on the dimly light stage while a warm smile hide on her face. Why was she here again it's the forth performance of _Romeo and Jules _and Becky Baker has been there each night. I get that she likes musicals but wasn't it against her Baptist views to even talk about the play, let alone even seeing it? This girl was so confusing yet I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Almost two weeks ago was the first time Becky showed up to our version of the play _Romeo and Juliet. _That time I was even more surprised than I was right now. Becky came to save our play by playing one of the lead rolls of Jules (boy version of Juliet). But somehow she didn't have to go on with her plan. Becky didn't have face everything that was against what she believed in, but she did by going out to sing the carouse with the rest of the cast. I have to admit she showed a lot of courage by doing that.

It wasn't until after the play when she got stuck in my mind. Becky Baker hugged me, and that was something that I wold have never expected from her. But that was nearly two weeks ago and we had barely talked since that night. We said the occasional 'hi' in the halls, but it was like she was avoiding me and for some reason it bugged me.

My mind was flustered in many different directions as my body worked as stage manager. Before I knew it the play was over and it was time to go out for bows. As I emerged onto the stage, with the rest of the cast, I couldn't help but gaze towards the spot were Becky Baker was sitting. Her seat was empty. A warm shade of red fell over my face as we walked off the stage. The sound of the audience clapping was still in my ears but as I kept walking until I found myself past the stage door and into the hall way. I had no idea where I was going but all I knew was that my body wanted me to chase after Becky.

The halls were still dim and empty. Eli must have been saying his speech about the play and thanking everyone for coming out. As I turned down the hall towards the front of the school I saw her.

"Becky!" I called from down the hall.

"Adam?" she turned looking confused about why I was out already.

"Did you like the play?"

"Um, yes I did. I-I think I'm starting to like it a lot more at least. You guys are doing a good job out there."

"Thanks Becky that means a lot to us" I said as we both cracked a smile.

Becky and I were now close enough to touch as Becky continued to talk.

"You know the project we are working on together? It's due in two days so I was wondering if you wanted to get together and work on it after school tomorrow."

I had completely forgotten about the project that Becky and I were forced to work on together! We had got into an argument and just decided to work on it individually then send our work to each other and put it together. I must have been too concentrated in the play that I forgot to even start it! Tonight would have to be an all-nighter again to catch-up.

"Err yea I would like that" I said as Becky's smile grew on her face.

"Me too" Becky was leaning in as if she was going to kiss me and I didn't start to pull away.

I couldn't lie to myself any more, I wanted to kiss her. She wasn't perfect but at least she was trying to understand me. This would be a huge step for her and even for me. She was a Baptist girl that only thought that one girl and one guy was the way of life and I was a boy stuck in a girl's body. This was all crazy.

Becky leaned closer towards my lips. Suddenly the doors to the theater flung open as people mumbling to each other flooded into the hall. Becky's lips shifted and she gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek without anyone noticing.

"I'll meet you tomorrow in the library" she said awkwardly while she turned and left the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter.2- One Small Turn**

Four hours of sleep and two energy drinks later there I was sitting in homeroom trying to keep my eyes from closing and my mind from drifting to sleep. At least I got my part of the project ready I thought to myself as I pretended to read words in my textbook. To my surprise the bell rang in what felt like a few minutes since the beginning of class. The next two classes went by just as fast and the next thing I knew it I was left with only one more period until I had to work on my project with Becky.

I don't know if I was nervous to work with the new girl or if I was excited. All what I did know is that for some strange reason the thought of doing the project with Becky had been lingering in my mind all day. What if she tried to kiss me again? I know that she only kissed me on the cheek but I wasn't even sure what she meant by the kiss. What if it was just a sign that she wanted to be friends with me again? No she does like me. She leaned in to kiss me on the lips, which must have counted for something.

My head started to sting with confusion as I stepped into my fourth period class. I walked down the isle of desks until I found my usual spot beside Clare in the back row. Clare was a cute girl with short autumn colored hair and clear blue eyes. I sat down in the desk as Clare stared at me with a worried expression on her face.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"No Adam, it's just that you just look like crap"

"Well that's reassuring" I replied sarcastically.

"No, what I mean is that it looks like something's wrong."

It was like Clare could read minds or something. I knew I could trust Clare with the mess I had in my mind. She was one of my best friends and I really needed to tell someone about, it would also help to have a girl's point of view on what happened.

"Well I was up until two this morning finishing up my project because Becky and I are supposed to work on it after school today…" I started before Clare jumped in.

"Isn't Becky not here today though?"

"Wait, what?" with those words my hole head seemed to clear of the excitement but now fill with the thought of why Becky wasn't here.

"Isn't she sick or something? All what I know is that she is definitely not here"

I started to worry. I didn't only worry about getting the project done but my mind was mostly worrying about if Becky was okay. It wasn't like her to skip school for no reason.

The rest of class I went through possible every explanation why Becky wasn't here. I had just narrowed it down to two reasonable explanations when the screech of the bell rang for the end of the day. Becky was either really sick or something terrible had happened to her family. But those options were quickly narrowed down as I walked into the halls of Degrassi. There standing across from my classroom was the tall, brown hired ice hound, Luke Baker.

Luke was Becky' brother and was as close to her as any brother could be with their sister. If he was at school that would only leave the choice that Becky was sick.

"You could just ask Luke for her number so you can get the project done"

I hadn't realised until now that I was walking beside Clare in the packed hall of teenagers. But Clare did have a good point; I could get Becky phone number from Luke. But one optical was in the way. The two guys he was talking too were on the ice hound as well and that ice hockey team was bad news. They acted like they ran the school and the whole team was filled with jerks. I had been trying to stay out of there way ever since they first got here, and I had been doing a good job at it, but walking up to Luke would be like stepping in a field filled with landmines. I couldn't get in and out of there without one them saying something rude about me being a transgender or worst. My only choice was to turn to my last option.

"Clare…" I started to ask if she would go instead but stopped just as soon as I began. Clare wasn't exactly on the ice hounds good side "I'll be right back."

The words left my mouth and my feet started to move before I even know what was going on. And before I could think about what I would say to Becky' brother I had entered ice hound territory.

"Hey, Luke could you give me Becky number?" I tried to keep my question as short as possible to avoid from saying anything id regret.

"Who are you?" one of the jocks said as the Luke and the other joke just stared blankly at me.

"I'm working with Becky on a project and need her number because she isn't her" I said trying to make my voice sound more deep.

"Wait! She's Adam Torres the girl who dresses like a guy!" the other bigger guy said with a smirk.

My face turned a raging shade of red and my through begun to swell up as the other guy begun to chuckle. This is just what I expected to happen. These guys were the average block head type of jocks; big, dumb and huge jerks.

"Yea she's the want to be dude" he laughed.

"Never mind you assholes" I mumbled as I turned and continued to walk down the hall.

I guess I'll just take the late marks on this project I thought to myself as I could hear them continue on to themselves. I should have known it was a bad idea for me to try and ask them for a favor but know I knew for sure where I should with the hockey team. I had the full effect of the

I continued all the way down the hall an assed the place just in front of the front doors where Becky kissed me yesterday. It seemed like so long ago although it was only a few hours before. How could a girl like Becky could be related to one of those idiots on the hockey team, I was thinking to myself when I heard a voice behind me.

"Adam!"

"What?" I snapped expecting it to be one of the ice hounds. To my surprise my eyes met the big clear eyes of Jenna.

"Um, I saw what happened with the hounds… I'm sorry. But hears Becky number" she said shyly handing me a folded piece of paper.

She kept walking past before I even had a chance to say thank you. I was surprised, I barely knew Jenna and she was willing to help me for no reason. She should teach the hounds a thing about being a good person. I tried to shake my miner experience with the ice hounds as I pulled out my phone and begun to type a text to the number Jenna gave me.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter taking a long time to update it accidently got deleted and I was getting ready for school. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far and just leave any advice you have. I will update this story in a few days and_ just for a heads up chapter 3 has more of Becky and Adam_. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter.3- Curl Up**

_Hey Becky its Adam. I was wondering if you were okay._

I typed in my phone as I stepped through the high school doors and out onto the busy streets of Toronto. I taped the send button and started down the packed sidewalk. It was a dull, cold January day that looked like it was only going to get colder.

The walk to my house took me only twenty minutes but it felt like it had been hours. My phone was glued to my hand waiting for the slightest sign of a text back. I was going crazy with the anticipation of a simple reply. It wasn't like me to get this way over something as small as a text-message. I had never felt like this before. I couldn't stop thinking about what the answer would be and it bugged the crap out of me.

What if Jenna gave me the wrong number, I began to think as I stepped into the warmth of my house. The door slammed behind me as I ran straight to my room. Like usual no one was home from work yet. I tossed me phone on my bed and plopped down next to it. I slid my bag off my shoulder and flicked on the small TV in the corner of my room. I guess I'd just have to wait and see if the number was right, I came to the conclusion while I reached for the black controller on the table beside my bed. "For now it was time to kill some zombies" I said to myself as I turned on my videogame.

I think I'm turning into an obsessed stalker I contemplated while I smashed the tiny buttons with my fingers. A few minutes passed before the piece of plastic begun to vibrate beside me. The video game instantly went on pause and my phone quickly found itself in my hand. It was the text I had been waiting for!

_I'm so sorry I wasn't there today Adam, I was so sick but I'm feeling better now can we meet at The Dot in an hour to work on the project. I totally forgot about it. I am so sorry._

So the number was really Becky, I thought with a sigh of relief. My fingers quickly begun to type then send a reply.

_Okay Becky I'll meet you there._

I placed the phone on my lap as I tried to finish the round of destroying zombies, but I couldn't concentrate on the game anymore. The decision was made to turn off the TV after getting ripped to pieces by the undead. I can usually beat that level I reinsured myself as I rolled on to my side and glanced at the digital clock sitting on the table beside my bed. It had only been ten minutes since I had received Becky's message. I still have fifty minutes until I have to meet her I thought as I searched for something in my mind to do while I waited.

I found myself rummaging through my closet and trying on every shirt and pair of pants I had until I settled with a maroon t-shirt, a dark zip up hoody and my favorite pair of jeans. Why was I making a big fuss about this 'project get-together'? Maybe I actually did really like Becky.

The nip of the air turned my face a bight shade of red as I walked to the café known as The Dot. I really need to get my driver's licence I thought as I crossed the busy street and mad my way into the The Dot. I scanned the room, almost every table was empty; the cold must have scared away the costumers. I also didn't see Becky yet so that must mean I was the first one here I thought as placed my bag on a table by the window. I then walked over to the front counter, trying to warm up.

"Hey what can I get for you man" said the teenage guy standing on the other side of the cash register.

"I'll get two large hot chocolates" I said with a smirk. At least some people are starting to think that I'm a normal guy.

When the drinks were ready I paid the cashier behind the desk then grabbed the two mugs and slowly wondered back to the table making sure I didn't spill any. I took a set and begun to sip on the warm taste of the hot chocolate. The Dot always made the best food and drinks in all of Toronto.

Only a few minutes passed before the front door flew open and a cool breeze of air rushed in. As the door slammed shut the pretty Florida native, Rebecca Backer stood in its place. I quickly waved her over to our seat at the widow. Becky's sandy colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail and as she approached closer I noticed small bags under her eyes. She must have not got a lot of sleep last night either I thought as she took her seat across from me. Becky wasn't wherein her usual bright colored cloths but instead she was wearing a black jacket and dark jeans. The dark colors looked out of place on her considering her tan skin and bright personality

"Hey Adam I'm so sorry I wasn't her today and made you have to come here to meet me. Thank god that I'm feeling better thought because know we can work on the project" she said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Don't worry about it. It the end of the world" I said jokingly as she cracked a smile "by the way I hope that you like hot chocolate because I got you one."

"I love hot chocolate! Thank you so much. It reminds me of my grandparents back in Florida. After church on rainy days they would always make me and Luke nice warm hot chocolate" she answered as her face light up like a ray of sunshine.

We pulled out both of our parts of the project and begun to combined them together. An hour had already passed and surprisingly it was fun working with Becky. We shared jokes and the smiles barely left our faces the whole time. Even though we only talked about our homework and the project I could tell that Becky was thinking about the same thing I was but neither one of us dared to bring the kiss up.

"So when is the next performance of _Romeo and Jules_?" Becky asked about the play.

"This Friday, seven pm to eight pm"

"Trying to promote the play?" Becky giggled.

"You liked the play Becky, don't lie" I continued the joke

"Yea, but Adam there's something I kind of wanted to talk with you about."

"What is it Becky?" I said playing dumb.

"Well after the play I felt something between us. It was a feeling that I haven't felt since I came to Degrassi." She explained shyly "Adam, I-I didn't mean to only kiss you on the cheek. I meant to kiss you on the lips. I…"

Suddenly I felt my body move closer to Becky as my mouth passed against her warm lips. Becky's hand moved from its spot on the table and found its place caressing my cheek. Her lips had a sweet fruit-like taste but just as fast as the kiss had begun it quickly ended.

"I-err think that's enough work for today" Becky said as she sprung out of her chair and collected all her stuff. She exited the café nearly as fast as our lips had left each other.

I froze to my chair unable to move. A minute passed by before I got up from my spot. I didn't say anything or think anything as I grabbed my back pack and headed towards the door. I took a step out of The Dot entering the cold January night. Then I began my journey home; the sweet taste of Becky lips still on mine.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about this story so far and a new update sometime this week :)**

** live long and prosper people, live long and prosper**


End file.
